I remember to Thank you
by harusempei
Summary: the inner emotions of samus thinking about a certain someone.
1. Chapter 1

I remember to Thank you

Thank you.

I remember everything about her, and I hope it will stay that way. This memory I wish to keep and never forget. It was at SR88 were I met her, I was on a mission for the galactic federation to destroy all of the species of her. I thought my mission was complete when I destroyed there leader, the one that gave life to her and the rest of the species.

After I shot the final and watch the decaying corpse I left the room to run back to my ship, but on the path back I ran into her. Laying on the ground was an egg, the last of the metroid species so I prepared my arm canon and right when I has about to release the blast the egg hatched. A baby metroid emerged from the egg and floated around me making little cries for joy and claimed me as her mother. I curse my weak heart of letting her live but I found use for her presents. When I return to the galactic federation I gave her to the top scientist, they asked me to visit often to keep her from being restless, being away from her mother so I agreed. I visit every other day and every time I entered the room I would hear her cries of joy to see me, which did in fact warm my heart.

My missions kept me away from her quite often and the days expand of not seeing her. But one day I was able to have free time to see her, so I went to the station were she was but to my shocked it was damage. I parked my ship and ran inside with my powersuit fully equipped and to my surprise the scientist was dead. I ran to the next room and there she was in the container, I sighed with relief and approach her but she started to cries out panic and to my surprise I started to see a claw on the container. I looked up in shocked to see Ridley the leader of the space pirates alive and well, I jump back and started to attack him. I new I had a few more shots left when he flew out of the station and the self-destruct sequents started. I ran to my ship and left the station, I looked back to see it gone, I was shocked, concerned, confused, but most of all angry. Ridley's alive so mother brain is alive, I knew I had to go to Zebes, to save her and to destroy mother brain and Ridley once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt. 2

I prepared my ship, blaster, and my emotions, I had to stay calm or I would let my anger get the best of me. This time mother brain will be destroyed permanently, she took my home and my chozo life from me, and Ridley did the worst by killing my parents and taking her away from me.

I approached planet Zebes, knowing that there will be new enemies but im prepared for the worst, I will get her back

Sorry I know this is a short chapter but I will write more soon I just need to do some research, also I do not own metroid, Nintendo gets the credit of the creation of the game and the idea of the plot. Also she and her is what samus calls the baby metroid.


	3. Chapter 3

Chpt. 3

I arrive on Zebes, in the area called crateria, where acid rain occurs. I exit my ship and start my new mission, crateria has many enemies. Some cling on walls and platforms and circle around them, some attack from the ceiling and explode when touching the ground, I just need to keep my guard up and destroy the species that attack me. I continued to explore the area until I found the map room and accessed the map information, I checked my visor to see the area. From past experiences I knew I had a long way to go, there are many areas of Zebes and many foes ahead.

I again continue to explore crateria and found some chozo statues with items for my power suit, the chozo were an advance civilization full of technology and wisdom. The chozo only wanted peace for all galaxies but the space pirates still destroy that wish. The chozo were my family, they visit my home world once, I was really young then. After the chozo left Ridley and his space pirates invaded, when I saw him I was scared but I still walked up to greet him. I was real naïve when I was young not knowing the evil in some hearts, so when I greeted Ridley I wanted to befriend him but that was the complete opposite of his intensions because he killed my mother. If I only knew to run she would have been saved, I don't remember much there where explosions everywhere and screams. I fainted and when I awoke there was just waste lands, no building and no life, I was scared and crying but then I saw a chozo, old bird, they rescued me and took me into there family. I train hard at Zebes, they wanted me to help others with the powersuit and they hope that there would be peace.

I miss the chozo, my parents, my home, and the old Zebes, and old bird.

After I got out of my daze and hold back some tears I continued my mission, I arrived to a chozo statue that started to attack me. I change from blaster to missiles and started to attack its torso, which was its weak point, after a few shots it fell apart reveling the item bomb. So know that is completed the next area is where I must go, the next area is full of strange plant life and lava at extreme heat. The next area is brinstar.

I will try to update as much as I can, im typing this at school and im doing this before they block also I thank the metroid manga for samus past. Please review and sorry for it being short.


End file.
